Middle Of The Storm
by kaykaymacphee
Summary: Finley Danvers. The Packs new doctor has a lot on her plate when a Mutt begins to kill random humans in town targeting the pack.


**Middle Of The Storm**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Summons_

The large front door opened, the wood protesting quietly with the strain and two people walked out of the open doorway. A man giving off the appearance of around forty years old, with an angular face, a nose bent slightly to the right towards the end, his forehead set high was given the name of Jeremy Danvers. A neat looking beard surrounded the lower half of his face, a light shade of brown similarly sharing the same colour with thick brows framing his eyes. A full head of hair on his head in thick looking dark curls. His body was toned carrying a dominant stance, showing off his hidden strength as Alpha, the leader.

The second person however was a women looking like she was in her early-to-mid twenties, her face soft and young looking. She owned a face that was heart shaped with natural tan looking skin without any blemishes or darkened areas from use of any sort of cosmetics, her cheeks were permanently tinted with a soft pink, rosy hue of colour. She possessed a small petite nose, her lips lush and full, and her eyebrows neatly curved to match her face. The women had a small frame but it was muscular as well as toned and she carried herself with complete confidence. Her name was Finley Danvers.

They both walked towards a silver truck in a tense silence but it wasn't due to anger but due to anticipation and disappointment amongst curiosity and fear. Once they were both inside of the car Jeremy turned on the ignition and began to drive the small distance to where there seemed to be a issue they heard from the house. Finley knew that it was best to get involved now so the humans wouldn't feel the need to come onto their territory to question them about it later on.

The silver van's brakes squealed from the force as it comes to a halt by a few people standing over a young woman's dead body. One included the sheriff and her deputy and the third man was dressed in a hunters get up, rifle in one hand, a leash in the other that led to a large charcoal coloured doberman.

As the truck was parked, Jeremy opened the door pausing for a second to smell the air before glancing back at Finley giving a small nod. She rolled down her window for a second to get a better chance at smelling the unknown scent. She knew it was wolf, a mutt no doubt. She could not recognize the smell but it was too faint for her to get to much of a sniff from where she was in the vehicle. Jeremy got out of the truck, shutting the door and made his way slowly towards where they were standing.

Finley closed her eyes leaning her head against the seat's headrest listening to what they were saying. She had told Jeremy that she should come just in case it could be an ambush. They both knew that it wasn't for that reason but went along with it anyway seeing as she had to go into town and could use that to their advantage if the sheriff decided to question them on where they were off to. Humans could be so curious, but at the same time aggravating with no solution other than to go along with whatever it is that they are doing in order for them to stay away from anything that could lead the evidence back to you inevitably killing them.

"Well... if it isn't Boo Radley." The police officer stated sarcastically his voice lined with disgust and jealousy, his back straightened up ever so slightly as if he was showing subconsciously who was in charge.

"Don't start with that." The sheriff, who had been leaning down over the body to get a closer look said as she rose to her feet to greet the man approaching them. "They're quiet, they keep to themselves. I'd prefer if more around here were like that." She concluded her voice filled with a tone that seemed somewhat thankful and full of honesty.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Jeremy asked as he approached the few apprehensive people taking in the body making a face of fake disgust and sympathy..

"There's not much anyone can do at this point, Mr. Danvers." The sheriff confessed to him lightly, her body language to Finley looked as if she wanted Jeremy to leave so she could avoid any sort of confrontation that may occur, that and not wanting a 'civilian' to witness the dead girl's body.

"What do you think could've done that?" Jeremy asks, his voice oozed control though it was hidden well and lacked in a certain form of emotion. Finley knew that right now the most they could do is damage control. Make sure that they are not going to find anything that could lead them in discovering their kind. That was the last thing that they needed. Now with the fact that a mutt was roaming around their territory killing humans as well on top of that a mutt that they have no name or face for at this moment. They were going to be in deep with trying to find the mutt and making sure that no humans knew their secret. Finley knew this whole thing was going to become a headache inducer and craved to have a pencil between her fingers and a blank sketchbook in hand to relax. She couldn't help but think of reasons why the mutt would attack the young woman but by the way she was killed. Finley knew that the kill was entirely for sport, it's purpose was to throw the rules in their faces, a way of saying screw you in undesired extremes. It was to bring their attention to something but she wasn't sure what that something was yet. Time could only tell and until they get enough information to punish the mutt responsible they are going to have to be diligent throughout this whole ordeal.

"The coroner will rule cause of death." The sheriff states, and opened her mouth to say something else but the hunter interrupted her, "That's an animal kill."

"Deputy O'Neil, could you get the tarp out of the truck? No one else needs to see this." The Sheriff says somewhat stiffly, talking to the deputy giving him a look when he gave her a face that told everyone there that he didn't really want to do this. Then she turned to Jeremy, "Michael Braxton here tells me that he's heard wolves up your way in the past."

"I don't hunt up at Stonehaven, so I'm not entirely aware of what passes through, but yes, we've heard wolves as well." He replies back earnestly, before gesturing to Finley in the car who was purposely looking away while she listened to what was going on.

"Well, the coroner rules a wolf kill, I'm gonna wanna do a one mile sweep of this area, which will include your property."

"Of course, anything I can do to help."

"I will only be a minute." Finley announces to Jeremy as she fumbles with the bag is her hand before clutching the handle to the door tightly pressing forward and a click was heard as the door opened fully. Before she could jump down from the seat, a hand wrapped around her forearm stopping her dead in her tracks. Her muscles clenched up, her vision darkened slightly and she subconsciously was about to turn around and bite whoever it was but her mind snapped back in place when Jeremy's scent caught her attention breaking through her small panic. Just like that the tension in her body left her as she realized who was touching her, her Alpha. She knew that Jeremy has been doing it more and more recently since she has been back in the house trying to get her used to being touched. He did this a lot when she had been growing up here when he would think it wouldn't push her too far. He would always either touch her forearm, the back of the neck or her hands and fingertips. It was always just a small touch every once in awhile. It helped a lot with her still coping after these long years of getting back into the human life. She tends to be highly aggressive which her brother Clay says that isn't a bad trait to keep, much like himself, but being male speaking in a stereotypical manner and what society with take as a norm, she cannot be aggressive towards humans at all. It would make for quite a bit of unwanted attention towards herself and the pack.

"Take your time, listen for anything pertaining the killing. See if you can find out anything." Jeremy says encouragingly as she looks at him from over her shoulder. She nodded her head and gave him a brief smile before leaving the truck before he started demanding more stuff for her to do. Finley smiled to herself at the thought. She secured her bag with the strap around her neck resting comfortably between her collarbone and shoulder blade. Finley kept her head down but ears open and alert for anything that was about the death of the young girl as she began walking towards to front entrance to the small medical center opening the door keeping her senses open for those around her. There were only a few people out front of the small clinic. A male stood amongst two women, all three were smoking tobacco filled cigarettes. Finley wrinkled her nose at the smell but ignored it as the door shut behind her, leaving her in a small open space filled with chairs and tables.

Small towns like these liked to talk and things tend to get spread around fast. Sometimes there are people who are nosey enough to do research for themselves on whatever has been going on. They would get the information and spread it around the town for gossip, but it worked when you are the one that needed the information. All you had to do is go to places with a lot of people, blend in and then listen in to what people have to say. Hospitals are a good place to listen in when someone is injured badly because nurses and doctors will be talking about them, and pretty much any other thing can be heard in open places, restaurants, parks, grocery stores, etc.

Finley took a turn down one of the hallway's her head lowering even further when she saw some women up ahead sitting in white plastic chairs outside of one of the closed door of a patient's rooms. Finley stopped at the front desk and picked up a pen and picked up the sign in clipboard scribbling down her name, the date, and job title in her messy scrawl while she listened in on their conversation which was now headed in the right direction. She picked up a few random sheets of paper looked at it like she was reading what it was about.

"Poor child, had to go out like that."

"She must have been terrified."

"They are saying it was a wolf that did it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I've heard all about that. We haven't had a wolf attack happen in quite some while."

"Can I help you?" A deep raspy male voice asked causing Finley to jump up, her head swiveling around to see who it was a that spoke. A tall but built coloured man stood there wearing a white lab coat and wore a badge with the credentials of a doctor. She played it cool and reached in her pocket, fingers wrapping around thin plastic before pulling out her brand new looking badge.

"I'm waiting for Doctor Edmund to meet me," she paused a she glance down at his name tag again then seeing his name as the man who she was supposed to be seeing she continued, "-and that would be you, Hi I'm Finley Danvers, pleasure to meet you." She hesitated only slightly before she held out her hand for him to shake and he took her up on the offer and firmly shook her hand in greeting.

"Shall we?" he says gesturing to an open doorway to their right, and Finley was guessing that it was his office. She walked through the doorway taking a seat in front of a small oak desk that was covered in haphazardly placed sheets of papers that were all filled front and back in black and blue ink. He shut the door which mentally made Finley's hackles rise a little bit as alarm bells went off in her head and she shifted awkwardly in her seat. He handed her the few sheets of paper that he had in his hands before sitting down at his desk and started shuffling the papers together in one large mixed up pile of notes.

She picked up a pen that was near her and began to quickly skim through the page in front of her, filling in everything that needed to be filled in. It was basic things but after a while with his constant staring at her, Finley began to feel uncomfortable just sitting there with a silence that was only interrupted by her occasional page flip and sound of pen on paper. She knew that she could kill him within seconds if need be, but the thought of that made her internally cringe. No matter how long she has been a wolf for, the urges and the thoughts still scare her slightly, now that she fully understand what those feelings were. Being a child and those feelings come through you can't help but act on them because at the time she didn't understand and it felt completely normal to her. She knew it was wrong to do, to hurt people so she avoided human's completely.

After she was completely finished she handed him the notes watching him flick through them making subtle faces before stopping at the last entry. She knew what was going to be asked before he had even opened his mouth. It's one thing that she constantly had to face it the human world because they couldn't know what truly happened to her when she was younger or else they would have to be killed and she would be severely punished for it.

"I am impressed with the amount of schooling you have gotten done in such a short amount of time, top of your classes for those as well. You're a bright young women, incredibly smart but you wrote that you 'don't like to be touched'. That is a major issue for being a doctor." Dr. Edmund announces somewhat skeptical and incredulous as to why she was even here if she was scared to be touched, how would she deal with the patients that she would be given on a daily basis. Finley sighed and restrained herself from rolling her eyes at this blunt and unsympathetic man sitting in front of her.

"I don't like people to touch me on their own free will, it's me who has to initiate the touch, much like every other person generally likes to happen to them, but I cannot be held responsible for my actions if someone touches me and catches me by surprise. You and I both know that things like this come from childhood trauma. It's simple, I came from a bad family, got adopted into a loving home and found out that I had developed a nasty case of something worse than OCD. When I was younger it was a lot worse and I would not let anybody touch me at all, and if they did I would attack or run away. My family dealt with it and now I have grown up and can touch people on my own free will." Finley quieted down after that not speaking any further on the topic after giving him her cover story that the pack had made for her to give about her issue. It seemed to work out quite well because the Doctor didn't say anything else until he said his farewells when she was leaving to go back to Jeremy.

She got into the car quickly resting her hand on Jeremy's shoulder as a silent thanks before buckling up and leaning back as they drove back up to Stonehaven telling him about how people are aware that it's a wolf kill and they will need to be cautious that under no circumstance are they to be seen if they need to change.

Finley sat sideways in the chair, her legs dangling off the sides while her head laid opposite on the armrest. In her hands was her sketch pad and a few charcoal pencils were laid out on top of her stomach. She was in Jeremy's 'office' as he was about to ring up Clay, another pack member as well as her brother. Her hands were moving quickly across the page, her mind was focused on other things like the voice that came over the phone line. "Hey, Jeremy, what's up?"

"There's a Mutt here. A girl was killed." Jeremy replied instantly his voice taking on a serious tone that she hadn't heard from him in quite a while. Not since she has been back from school anyways.

"I can be back in two hours. I'll deal with it as soon as I get to Bear Valley." Clay replies his tone matched Jeremy's exactly.

"Come straight here. I am calling everyone home." Jeremy orders sitting up straighter in his chair, a frown adorning his face.

"I can handle it. Even send Finny with me." Clay says back and Jeremy's head moved in Finley's direction as Clay threw her under the bus as well . Finley scowled down at her lap avoiding Jeremy's eyes as they stared at her.

"Clay, I want everyone here first."

"Everyone?"

"Just come home."

Jeremy hung up the phone and leant back in his chair rubbing his chin softly in thought. Finley thought of saying something but decided it was best to keep quiet and not impose on her Alpha who had to be under a lot of stress after finding out about the body and the Mutt.

Finley was wrapped in a knitted blanket working on a rough sketch that someone had ordered from Jeremy a week ago. It was something to take her mind off of waiting until everyone starts to arrive. She had just finished her snack and itched to go out on a run but was strictly advised against it by Jeremy. There was still a chance that she could be seen by any hunters or police that are still dealing with the body at the edge of their property. She understood and only really relented when Jeremy promised to take her out on a run with him soon.

She let out a sigh stretching her neck from being put into it's comfy yet cramped position on the couch. She had moved from the chair she was in earlier to let Jeremy have some time on his own to think so he wouldn't have someone there to react to any move or face he makes. Finley was bad for that more so than Logan who was a shrink and would analysis everything move he made wanting to know if she could help in any way. When she was first brought to Stonehaven, she wouldn't speak to anyone let alone let them touch her. They were constantly cautious around her because of how young she was, and the fact she was the first bitten werewolf female in history, and actually being the youngest female to ever survive the transformation. Girls had never been strong enough to complete the change. At first they weren't even sure if she could or if she would speak at all. After being taken from the place she called home with a family of wolves who considered her one of their own, it was reasonable to see why that was an issue. She was terrified and they could smell that but they could also tell she was angry and confused. They would catch her staring at them, watching them silently. She would often slowly begin to copy them if she didn't know how to do something of the mundane variety. Then they realized that she was also looking and watching for any weak spots and waiting for them to show any signs of them going to attack her.

After about eleven months of her being there she spoke her name to them finally trusting them with something she thought as sacred to her. Jeremy had gone through the long patient process of taking care of a young turned wolf, teaching her how to speak and act in the normal 'human mannerism' that would help her with dealing with the humans. Then joining the learning, came the relationships between the pack, she built them one by one leaving Clay to last because he still frightened her. His build reminded her of her abusive father she had while she was still human. Though when he got used to her following him around like a puppy while he was there at Stonehaven, he began to teach her things knowing what it was like when he first arrived at Stonehaven under almost the same exact circumstances. Touch was still in issue for Finley at that time but understanding that Clay wouldn't go near her unless she came to him first made it easier for her to interact with him. He was the one she opened up to about what happened to her and the only one who knew everything about what happened to her completely. Clay kept his word to her and hasn't spoken a word of it to anyone.

After the relationships were built came the small touches of Finley's affection. It could be after they helped her with something of she would just decided to show her thanks. She would touch their arms seeing as that was as high as she could reach unless they were sitting down then it was a touch to their shoulder's.

Then came the speaking. It wasn't much at the beginning but she began to vocalize her appreciation for what they do for her. Even with Jeremy's constant push for her to speak, once again like how he had first dealt with Clay, she opened up at her own pace. He had done things quite differently with her, allowing her more freedom because they were not sure what the affects that being a young turned female would have on someone so small.

Finley first spoke Jeremy's name when they were alone and she was outside kicking a soccer ball around and had climbed a tree to get a closer look at a birds nest that was there. Then she got stuck. Finley still remembers the day like it was yesterday, she remembers that the tree itself was tall and naked at the bottom until about a few feet up where large branches protruded from the sides. Leaves covered the branches thoroughly in pockets of emerald green. She had managed to climb of the tree with no problem, but at the time her focus had been on the birds and not on how high the tree initially was. So when she wanted down after watching the small baby birds only then did she realized how high she was up in the air. Finley hated and still hates heights, or at least the idea of falling. Finley remembers herself start to panic at being all alone without her pack to help her but then remembered that she had a new pack now and they were like her. She called out to Jeremy softly at first testing out his name on her tongue making sure that she had said it right, but then she screamed his name in complete and utter fear. She remembers him running outside looking for her then finding her scent and following it straight to where she was. Finley still can see his face and what it looked like when he looked up from where he was standing on the ground. He had his rare smile on his face as he chuckled up at her but she had only frowned at him wiping a tear away as she clutched onto the branch she was sitting on. Jeremy had realized how serious she had been taking this and didn't know how to get her down other than for her to jump and he would catch her. So after him convincing her she had let go of the branch and had been caught by Jeremy. At that point Finley knew that he had received her full trust in him as a protector and leader.

Talking came much easier after that and she was able to solidify her bonds with everyone much easier now that it wasn't a one way conversation anymore.

At seventeen came Elena Michaels being introduced to the pack. Finley had been up in her room when she had heard footsteps approaching the front of the house. She had smelt a human girl followed closely by Clay. She realized then that it had to have been the girl he had been seeing in Toronto and was too afraid to tell Jeremy in fear of her being taken away from him. That led to Finley anxiously walking downstairs meeting Clay in the landing warning him that Jeremy had left to go for a run and was due back at any moment. She ended up briefly meeting Elena before being sent up to her room as Jeremy returned but she had ran down when Clay had bitten Elena on the hand. Finley was constantly by her side while she changed giving her comfort of a girl. She was the one who constantly put the blanket on her when she would pass out in exhaustion after changing, she would take over for Jeremy when he wasn't there or she would sit by his side and watch over her.

It got better as Finley began to get older with having the presence of someone who had just been in college now pressuring her to go to school as well. That led her going into medicine following her mother's footsteps in that field wishing she was here to say whether or not she was proud of her. Finley had a place with the pack that, now with her medical degree, placed her just below Antonio, who was considered the Beta and the fixer for the pack. She was a well trained fighter with stealth on her side instead of brute force like Clay had, but she was able to hold her own on wolves twice the size of her. Finley had always thought it was because she had no fear from her time with actual wolves when she was first turned. She became one with her wolf, accepting it even with no guidance or with any idea of what was going on at the time. She gave into her primal needs as a wolf but not as a werewolf, finding that deer was far more suitable prey than a human ever would be.

Jeremy had once told her that when a friend told him of her existence, and presence in the forest of Northern Ontario he had thought he had been getting played with but went to go check out the call anyways. Finley was glad that he had followed through with his check up because she guaranteed that she would have been dead because of some mutt who would have found her, raped her and killed her. Jeremy had explained that when he first caught her scent he had changed so that he could track her more efficiently and be able to defend himself easier in case I was a savage with no humanity left.

Later on he had told her that he watched her interact with wolf pups, acting as if she was actually one of them and not part human at all. He was fascinated, captivated by this young wolf, a female. She had been just a child who had managed to survive the change on her own and managed to make a life for herself even if it was wrong for her. Jeremy told her that he had taken a few more trips to watch and study her behaviour and her role in the pack that she had joined on behalf of herself. When he had finally made his mind up on taking her in it was about making a plan to take her without upsetting her too much or causing her too much fear. Finley knows it took a long time to get her to go with them but she doesn't remember how they had managed to get her to go with them in the end. That part of her memories were locked away and blackened out. She just knows that she is at Stonehaven now and didn't feel the need in remembering such dark times for appeasing a simple feeling of curiosity that would pass eventually, and the knowledge would allow her to gain nothing from it.

Finley heard voices coming to where she was but she was too drowsy to react. She knew that no one was going hurt her so even though her body was alert it was too tired from lack of sleep to completely focus on who was there. Music was still playing quietly in her ear making her mind focus on what the music was saying rather than what was going on around her. "Is she asleep?" she heard someone say and she recognized the gruff voice as Clay through her foggy mind.

"She hasn't been sleeping; nightmares." Jeremy's voice replied quietly. "Come, we'll talk in the kitchen, let her sleep in peace while she can."

Their voices died down again and their footsteps left in the opposite direction and Finley was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of music.

Finley groaned stretching her arms above her head, breathing in the air smelling Clay standing in the doorway watching her silently. She picked her sketch book along with the pencils up from her lap and placed it on the table rubbing her eyes to get the remaining sleep out of them. "Hey Creep." she greeted happily as she got to her feet tiredly And stumbled in his direction to wrap her arms around him.

"Hey, congratulations on finishing school." Clay commented wrapping his arms around her back tightly, deciding to ignore her small poke at him.

"Thanks, and now that I am going to be here more often I can be the packs much needed medic." Finley jokes releasing him and taking a step back from him to glance around her. Her eyes caught outside, the darkness surprised her and she glanced at Clay in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"A couple hours ago." Finley nodded and bit her lip before hearing a car door outside then footsteps before hearing the front door open. Recognizing the scents she shot Clay a grin before racing out into the hallway and straight into Antonio's arms just as he was placing a small bag onto the center table in the foyer.

"Oh." Antonio gasped shocked at the sudden force that hit him in the front. He wrapped his arms around the young women after realizing who it was and let a soft smile greet his face.

"How have you been, piccolo lupo?" (little wolf). Finley let out a small chuckle feeling completely relaxed as more of her family joined her.

"Good." Finley replies before backing out of his arms and going into Nick's awaiting arms.

"Wow look how big you've grown." Nick teased lightly, his eyebrows pulled up high and a cheeky grin plastered across his face. His eyes never leaving her face

"Yeah whatever, I am still big enough to kick your ass." Finley jested back, her voice filled with truth that rang with humour.

"We came as fast as we could." Finley heard Antonio say before he was greeted by Clay.

"Antonio."

Nick released Finley who took a step to the side opening his arms for Clay, "Hmm?"

"Nick... Mm, hey, buddy. Thought you were in Italy." Clay greeted Nick in the same fashion, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, patting his back roughly.

"Well, moving the Italian Pack's assets through Geneva only took a day, so I spent the rest of the time on the Amalfi coast. Nick grabbed me from JFK." Antonio answers moving into the living room where Finley had been just sleeping for the past couple hours.

"Jet-set over here." Nick explained shortly with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Where's Jeremy?" Antonio asks and Finley nods to Clay's 'downstairs' reply, and Antonio led the way down to the basement followed by everyone else seconds afterwards.

"Hello, old friend." Antonio greeted out loud just as I finished walking down the stairs, pushing past Clay to see both of the two males I like to consider my father figures gripping each other in a tight brotherly hug.

"Hey. You look good." Jeremy says before releasing Antonio and turning to his son, "Nick... Glad you're here."

"Good to see you."

"So what do you know?" Antonio inquires, bringing Finley back on track as to why everyone is returning to Stonehaven. The mutt roaming and messing around on their territory.

Jeremy crosses his arms as he looks at everyone individually, "It looked like a wolf kill, and the coroner will determine that soon enough," he looks at Finley causing her to meet his eyes before he continued, "but... Finley and I could smell it was not merely a wolf. "

"We haven't had any problem with Mutts in our territory for years."

"Who's top of the sh1t list?" Nick asks looking at Jeremy as Finley tilts her head down to hide a smile. This was something that was serious, and here was Nick making her laugh at something that wasn't even supposed to be remotely funny. She lets out a sigh, rolling her neck to get the soreness out of it as she thought. Unless there were some new Mutts that they were unaware of, she didn't recognize the scent whilst she had been in the truck. She looked at Jeremy for her to speak and he nodded at her.

"You see, that's the thing." She starts looking at Nick in reply to his question, "Since I have been back, every once in awhile I would come down here and look through our records just to refresh my mind and to give me something to do. I have gone through every one and none of the mutts matched up the the scent, I've never smelt him before, I have no idea who he is. Jeremy was there as well, neither of us recognized this scent and I have been mulling it over in my head with possibilities of why he could be here-"

"Some random Mutt comes and kills in our territory. Why?" Clay asks, summing up what Finley had said as she left a small pause to collect her thoughts.

"That's my point, it could be someone from one of the other packs or it could be a newly bitten."

"The most important thing is the kill itself. Whoever this is, they broke a cardinal rule by killing a human for sport. They have to pay for that." Jeremy concludes and Finley and the others immediately agree. They killed a human on pack land, for them to find. It is only a matter of time before he kills again, this time we may not be as lucky as keeping the humans off our trail.

"So what's the plan?" Antonio asks getting straight to the point.

"I've called everyone home. We'll deal with this as a Pack.." Jeremy replies looking at everyone with confidence that Finley was sure came from being Alpha.

"All of us?" Nick asks right away causing Finley to wince and pinch him lightly on his arm, hidden from Jeremy's prying eyes as he looks over at Nick.

"Everyone comes home. Peter, Logan…" Jeremy stops suddenly, a small almost unnoticeable frown forms on his face and Finley frowns looking towards the ground as Clay tenses up realizing who he was meaning.

"Elena?"

"Yes, Elena." Jeremy confirms.

"It's been years since she left. She hasn't shown any signs of coming back." It was Antonio this time who made Finley want to scream. She found it unnecessary to cause a friend pain, even when they wore a tough shell to hide what he felt most of the time. Whenever Clay would come back on break or for holidays when he could from his teaching, Elena was a topic to steer clear from unless you want him looking like you just kicked a puppy. Finley was always good at avoiding unwanted conversations, Clay couldn't just walk away from things, so it was best to just leave her out of it unless he brings her up. Finley knew it was stupid, if he was strong enough to take down other werewolves no problem physically, then his mental capacity should be just as strong. He should be fine to talk about things, but he she knew he was just hurt.

Jeremy looks at Clay for a brief second before looking back at Antonio, "Pete and Logan will talk to her."

"If she doesn't come?"Clay asks his voice ringing with quiet sadness and if you didn't know him well you wouldn't hear it, but Finley knew how much pain he was going through. Having a mate that didn't want you was something that no one should have to go through, let alone Clay being one of the good ones.

"She's our best tracker and she knows it. She'll come." Jeremy reassures and seeing Clays doubtful look he touches his chest lightly in confidence, "She'll come." He pats Finley on the shoulder slightly as he passed and she followed him after giving everyone a smile, lingering on Nick a little longer before jogging up the stairs after her Alpha.

* * *

 **This is that first Chapter of my new Bitten Fanfiction. I have never posted anything on this site yet and would hope that anyone who reads this will give me some constructive criticism where needed.**

 **This is all I have written so far but I will be writing more, I just have to finish a couple of recent assignments that I have received from school this past week so I can have time to write.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed reading this and I would love to hear things that I should add for the next chapter.**

 **Or any comments on whether or not you like the chapter.**

 **\- Kelsey**

 _This chapter is_ **UNEDITED**.


End file.
